The present invention relates to a rearview mirror for motor vehicles, of the type in which the position of the mirror can be adjusted electrically from inside the vehicle.
More specifically, the invention relates to a rearview mirror for motor vehicles, including a support body of dish-like configuration in which a device for adjusting the position of the mirror is intended to be arranged, the device including a housing with seats for electrical drive means and for transmission means which are adapted to cause the mirror to pivot about at least two perpendicular axes.
In known rearview mirrors, the adjustment device constitutes an independent unit and is normally fixed to a metal support flange which serves to attach the mirror to the vehicle.